


Aftermath

by badgerBoyMay



Category: Der Fahnder
Genre: Der Fahnder (Serie), Deutsch | German, F/M, Fahndung, Rick being not an ass for once, Romantic Fluff, mvp Max, post Entführung, protective Faber, spoiler - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerBoyMay/pseuds/badgerBoyMay
Summary: Es war eben einen scheiß Woche gewesen.Fabers Freundin Susanne wird von einer neonazistischen Wehrsportgruppe entführt. Das Team der Fahndung rettet sie.spoiler für S1, E19 - Wo die Kanonen blühn
Relationships: Hannes Faber/Susanne
Kudos: 2





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Ich wollte unbedingt zu einer meiner liebsten "Fahnder" Episoden etwas schreiben und Faber und Susanne sind schon ein verdammt süßes Paar.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: "Der Fahnder" und die in der Serie vorkommenden Personen gehören nicht mir sondern der Bavaria.

Die Polizei zog langsam wieder ab, die Festnahmen alle gemacht. Susanne zitterte immer noch ein wenig unter ihrer Schockdecke, was Faber nur noch mehr dazu verleitete sie an sich zu ziehen. "Schon gut Susanne. Ich bin hier.", murmelte er in ihr Ohr.

"Danke Hannes.", flüsterte sie leise. Das Susanne seinen Vornamen benutzte war eine Seltenheit. Max reichte ihr eine Tasse Kaffee aus der Thermosflasche, die er mitgebracht hatte. "Hier bitte, trink erst mal nen Schluck. Ist ja doch verdammt kalt und beruhigt vielleicht die Nerven.", meinte er. Susanne nahm den Becher entgegen, "auch dir danke, Max."

In dem Moment kam auch Hauptkommissar Rick zu ihnen rüber. "Brauchen Sie-" setzte er an, "also soll ich einen Polizeipsychologen auftreiben?", fragte er. Susanne schüttelte den Kopf. "Faber lass mich mal los bitte.", sagte sie. Der tat wie ihm befohlen und öffnete seine Arme.

"Kann ich Sie kurz was fragen Herr Rick? Am liebsten unter vier Augen?"

Rick nickte, "sicher kommen Sie." Die beiden gingen ein Stück in dem alten Haus. "Können Sie dafür sorgen, dass Faber heute mal nach Hause kommt? Ich glaub, ich hätte ihn heute Abend ganz gern daheim…" fragte sie ihn.

Rick winkte ab, "Faber kriegt den Rest des Tages frei. Es waren für uns alle sehr nervenzerreißende Tage. Gehen Sie beiden nur nach Hause.", meinte Rick, ungewöhnlich mitfühlend. "Danke Herr Rick." Susanne lächelte leicht aber es wirkte müde.

"Kein Problem. Erholen Sie sich erst mal richtig.", er nickte und zog schnellen Schrittes wieder ab. Susanne ging zurück zu Faber und Max. "Na komm ich bring dich nach Hause." meinte Faber, selber müde wirkend. Susanne nickte nur. "Max sollen wir dich irgendwo absetzen?", fragte sie dann den Jüngeren, doch der schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich fahr in einem der Streifenwagen mit. Man sieht sich.", er schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und trabte hinter Rick her.

Faber und Susanne verschwanden ebenfalls nach draußen. Auf dem Weg zum Auto meinte Susanne: "Rick hat dir den Rest des Tages freigegeben."

Der Polizist sah sie fragend an. "Hat er das? Sieht ihm gar nicht ähnlich. Naja… wir hatten ja auch ein paar sehr anstrengende Tage. Trotzdem sollte ich ins Büro, da gibt es noch-" er stoppte als er Susannes Blick sah, sie wirkte ängstlich. Etwas das Faber selten bei ihr sah und er wusste sofort, er mochte es nicht. "Musst du ins Büro?", fragte sie ihn. Er lächelte leicht und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, alles, was dort liegt, kann auch bis morgen warten. Soll ich bei dir bleiben?"

Wieder nickte Susanne. Sie hasste es, dies zugeben zu müssen aber die Angst war da. Das vor kurzem Erlebte saß ihr noch in den Knochen.

Sie fuhren nach Hause und zogen sofort ins Bett. Susanne kroch regelrecht in Fabers Arme. "Das war schrecklich, Hannes.", murmelte sie.

"Ich weiß. Glaub mir, für mich auch."

Susanne drehte den Kopf so das sie ihn ansehen konnte. "Ja?", fragte sie.

"Na sicher! Weißt du was für eine verdammte Angst ich um dich hatte? Und die ganze Zeit nichts tun können. Ich war so kurz davor Rick eine rein zu hauen, als er mich abgefangen hat.", er strich ihr durch die Haare. "Du hattest Angst um mich?" Faber nickte darauf nur, "hm hm sehr. Ich hatte befürchtet dieser Geisteskranke würde dich auch noch umbringen, will gar nicht dran denken." er vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Haaren. "Bin froh, dass du gekommen bist. Ich wusste, du würdest herkommen.", lächelte sie.

"Na sicher, ich werd dich immer retten."

Susanne war eine Weile still, dann meinte sie: "Du kannst mir nicht versprechen, dass das nie wieder passiert, oder?"

Faber seufzte, "nein."

"Warum musst du dir auch immer Feinde machen.", versuchte seine Freundin die Situation aufzulockern.

"Hör zu Susanne… Ich bin nun mal Polizist und wie wir heute gesehen haben, ist das Risiko leider da… Bitte frag mich jetzt nicht, ob es das wert ist. Vermutlich nicht." Faber sah weg.

"Ob du das alles Wert bist?", sie lächelte leicht. "Doch ich denke, das ist es mir wert.", antwortete Susanne und gab ihm einen Kuss. "Außerdem weiß ich ja, dass du jedem wehtun würdest der mir wehtut. Ob ich das gutheiße, ist was anderes, aber ich weiß, dass du würdest."

"Richtig.", brummte Faber schlicht. "Hättest du nichts gesagt hätte ich diesen Mistkerl heute das Licht aus geprügelt.", fügte er knirschend hinzu.

Susanne legte ihre Hand an seine Wange. "Lass uns da nicht mehr drüber nachdenken… ich will das einfach vergessen."

Der Polizist nickte zustimmend, die Müdigkeit war wieder sichtbar in seinem Gesicht.

Erneut schwiegen sie eine Weile.

Dann lachte Susanne plötzlich,

"Du wolltest echt Rick eine reinhauen?"


End file.
